


love like you

by tytheace



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Unrequited Love, save gene tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: What makes you think I'm so special?





	love like you

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in my one shot book

“I’m a bit nervous..” Sasha sighed softly, saying Gene had no reason to worry. “I-I mean..” He shifted a bit in his seat, gulping. “What if.. she can tell it’s about her?”

The shadow knights, were performing at a local night club. They would sing a few of their songs, Gene doing most the vocals. Some of their friends were here to cheer them on, including.. her, the main inspiration of Gene’s music. They had some backups for the instruments they did not play, and they were live.. Soon.

“If she can, let’s hope she feels guilty.” Zenix said with an eye roll and Gene huffed, readying himself. He would only be singing for the first song, no drumming along. He didn’t know what to do with his hands. Standing in front of the shut curtain, his hands sweating. Sasha gave him a thumbs up from her keyboard, Zenix strumming his bass.

Deep breaths.

Deep..

The curtain opened.

Bright lights, the crowd cheering.

As his eyes adjusted, the crowd dying down.

His eyes met hers as the beat began.

She wore a tight purple dress, her hair up in a bun. She smiled as she saw him, and he felt his face heat up.

“If I could.. Begin to be..” The words came out naturally, the slow song drawing out. Clearly his friends were surprised by such a quiet song, you’d think Gene would be more into rock and loud music. “Half of what you think of me..” He gripped onto the microphone stand, his eyes only on one place in the crowd. She stared back, a smile on her lips. “I could do about anything.. I could even learn how to love..”

The smile stayed on her lips.  
Until verse two began.

“I always thought I might be bad, now I know that it’s true.” He averted his eyes for a moment. “Cause I think you’re so good.. And I’m nothing like you.” His face was flushed.

“Look at you go, I just adore you.. I wish that I knew..” He gulped. “What makes you think.. I’m so special..”

Special.

_“Gene! You’re so special!” ___

___“No wonder why you hired me to be a butler then, huh?” ____ _

____.  
.  
._ _ _ _

_____“Because I’m special?” ____ _ _ _

_______“Oh, you’re SO special, Gene!” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________They kept singing, song after song.  
She wasn’t smiling anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Cause I’ve been dreaming about you.. Oooo..”  
Gene sang his heart out. Song, after song._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When the last song came, they got a huge cheer. It felt amazing. The curtains shut, they put their instruments away, wiped away their sweat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey,” Sasha slapped her arm on Gene’s shoulder. “Good luck out there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yeah._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He made his way to the bar and got himself a drink before even running into anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Slammed it down, few chugs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It burned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He felt worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Gene?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The worst was yet to come, however._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can we.. talk?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned, slumping to the side a bit. He stared at the short female in the tight purple dress, chuckling to himself a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Save it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know what you have to say.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“..Gene.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He glanced around, huffing a bit before walking off. In a quick motion, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He tried to intertwine their fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She denied it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He let go of her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He stepped out into the cold air, leaving from a side door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Into the alleyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She rubbed her arms, Gene noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He took off his jacket, putting it around her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It sounded forced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No problem.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Look, I-I’m flattered..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gene could already feel it coming, and he already pulled out his pack of cigarettes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah?” he placed the smoke into his mouth, pulling up his light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“..You know I hate it when you smoke.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why should I care?” He chuckled, “Your lips won’t ever taste mine, so I can put whatever I want on them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That shut her up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“..I’m happy with Aaron.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re.. my employee..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“..You did well tonight.” She pulled off the jacket, handing it back to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t smoke too much.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah..” He mumbled once she was already back inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
